The present invention relates to control mechanisms for vending machines and more particularly to those which employ coin operated mechanisms having a cam which rotates to an angular position indicative of the amount of coinage inserted into the mechanism. Examples of such coin operated mechanisms are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,586 and 3,139,169 which are incorporated herein by reference.
In control mechanisms for vending machines using such coin operated cam units, the cam generally, upon the insertion of the proper coinage, rotates to a position which blocks a lock-out member which would otherwise lock the vending member. When the lock-out member is blocked the vending member can vend a product.
A problem with these coin operated mechanisms has been the narrowness of the price range which such mechanisms are limited to.
In addition, where the vending machine vends products at different prices, a lock-out member, or lock-out lever holding rod, must generally be provided for each price.
Further, where the machine must be changed from a low price mode to a high price mode, it is normally required that the operator open the mechanism housing to adjust the internal workings of the machine.
Consequently, the cam type coin operated mechanisms of the prior art have been somewhat inflexible and limited when employed with machines having various price ranges over a wide range, or mutually exclusive price settings.